


Lily & James Potter vs The Magical World

by must_be_nargles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/must_be_nargles/pseuds/must_be_nargles
Summary: Después de graduarse de Hogwarts, Lily Luna Potter decide dejar Inglaterra para ir a explorar las sociedades mágicas de otros países. Pero cuando su insportable hermano James se le une, el viaje está a punto de convertirse en un caos sin fin.





	Lily & James Potter vs The Magical World

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holaaa! Desde hace meses tengo esta idea viajando por mi cabeza y hasta ahora he decidido hacer algo al respecto. Básicamente, voy a abordar algunos países sobre los cuales JK Rowling no ha dado mucha (o ninguna) información, y especularé sobre cómo vive la gente ahí, cuál es su especialidad y cómo es su interacción con el medio natural y muggle. Estoy muy ansiosa por desarrollar la historia y espero que a ustedes les guste también! Por ahora sólo la haré en español pero si veo que a la gente le gusta, igual y la traduzca al inglés. Sin nada más que decir, vamos por el 1er capítulo ~

"¡¿Tú QUÉ?!"

Lily retrocedió, sorprendida, ante la actitud de sus padres. Okay, tal vez tomó la decisión muy repentinamente, y tal vez esa decisión haría que no viese a su familia en mucho tiempo, pero... No era tan malo, ¿o sí? Aunque pensándolo bien, al ver la copa de firewhisky caer de las manos de su mamá y la vena palpitante que apareció justo en la cicatriz de su papá, decidió que no había abordado el tema con el tacto suficiente. "¡Lily Luna Potter! ¡Acabas de llegar de Hogwarts!" Chilló la matriarca de los Potter. "¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarnos así como así? Por 7 AÑOS" y esto lo dijo tan fuerte que seguramente toda la vecindad se había asustado, "7 AÑOS no te hemos visto más que los veranos e inviernos. ¿Y ahora te quieres ir de 'vacaciones' por el mundo? ¿Crees eso justo?" 

Harry, aunque sobresaltado como siempre estaba cada vez que Ginny regañaba a sus hijos así, asintió vigorosamente. "Tu mamá tiene razón, Lilykins. Apenas tienes 17 años... Eres muy pequeña para hacer ese tipo de viajes. Además, no puedo arriesgarme a que un mal hombre trate de aprovecharse de ti... ¡No voy a estar ahí para impedirlo!" La chica pelirroja volteó los ojos, tanto por su apodo como por el comentario de su padre. Le lanzó una mirada de ayuda a sus hermanos Albus y James, que parecían muy entretenidos con la pelea. El primero simplemente encogió sus hombros, pero el segundo la vio con una chispa en sus ojos que siempre significaba problemas. Con un aire de determinación, dijo:

"Si les molesta, yo voy con Lily. Después de todo, soy mayor y tengo más experiencia en esas cosas. Además, mami, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

Oh oh. Pensandolo bien, tal vez no era la mejor idea.

* * *

 "No puedo creer que hayas convencido a mamá de que LOS DOS nos fuesemos. ¡Se supone que este sería MI viaje! Si no invité ni siquiera a Alice, es por una razón, ¿eh?" 

"No seas amargada. Papá tiene razón, eres muy chica para defenderte correctamente, y honestamente, creo que a este punto mamá aceptaría lo que fuese para librarse de mí."

 La adolescente miró ferozmente a su hermano mayor. "Para tu información, sé perfectamente cómo defenderme, muchas gracias. De los 3, yo soy la que heredé el carácter de mamá..." 

James simplemente ignoró el comentario y tomó las maletas. "Ya es hora del 'vuelo'... En serio Lily, ¿transporte muggle? ¿Por qué querrías tardarte 10 horas en llegar a Seúl si con un traslador ya estaríamos allá?"

"Porque" le respondió ella, entregándole los boletos a la empleada quien se veía confundida por su conversación, "creo que es una buena idea conocer las diferencias entre el mundo Muggle y mágico. Y los trasladores me marean."

El chico rió ante esto y su acompañante suspiró, resignada. Juntos, abordaron el avión que los llevaría a su primer destino: Corea.

 


End file.
